POV
by Judge-Douglas-Mason
Summary: See who is thinking what and about whom.
1. POVGrissom

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Wish they were, but they're not. Que Sera Sera.  
----------------- 

POV-Crawling Around Inside Their Heads-Grissom -------------------------------------------------------------------

Man, I wonder if she knows what she does to me. I mean, every time she walks in a room I can feel her before I see her. I've never felt this way about another human being before. I've never wanted to scoop someone up in my arms and hug the life from them. Oftentimes my thoughts about her are less than pure, however, I suspect the same is true of her. I see the way she looks at me sometimes when she doesn't think I'm looking. If I had to pick one of her character attributes is most attractive to me, I would have to choose her tenacity. Everyday she shows up for work and kicks ass. She's no nonsense and pours 150 of herself into what she's doing. I'm not sure what everyone else in the lab thinks about me and how I feel about her, but I know they think something's up.

Catherine, the Queen of inter office gossip, told me the other day that she heard Nick and Warrick in the locker room talking about Sara and I. Something to the effect of Sara having a rather racy dream about me that she had told Greg of all people. Apparently, we were doing things that, I'm sure, are illegal in the great state of Nevada.

Sitting in my office, I can see her walk by in that brisk sort of glide that she does. From my desk I can see that she's wearing those jeans I love so much...the way they hug her butt and thighs. They're low rise, which show off her flat tummy...God, I love those jeans. I can't even recall the number of times I've dreamed and fantasized about slipping her out of them and sliding her under my bedclothes. But as her supervisor, and thusly not able to indulge my desires, I admire from afar and all I've got to keep me company in respects to her are the visions and mental movies I keep locked away in my mind, playing them back at random and, sad to say, when I feel my wanting for her growing stronger by the day.

I recall one time in particular, she and I were on a case, just the two of us, and it was dark and cold out. We were in the middle of the desert, searching a cave for evidence of a crime that had been reported there. The body had been removed so it was now just the two of us in this dank, dark hole in the world when the ground began to shake uncontrollably. The sidewalls began to crumble and the roof caved in at the entrance, effectively stranding us. It was in the middle of January and as we looked at our watches we knew the sun would be going down very soon. Trying to raise the lab on our phones and walkies, we were unsuccessful. We checked our kits to see what we had in the way of supplies and didn't come up with much, save for a few granola bars she'd smuggled in in the pockets of her cargo pants and two bottles of water.

Our torches on, we ventured further into the cave, Sara suggesting that it might not be as cold down there as it was up near the entrance. Most often caves had a mean temperature of around 55 degrees, give or take, so as we settled in about 50 yards from the opening we decided to postpone evidence collection until we'd been rescued.

This was good in several ways. On the one hand it gave she and I a chance to talk about things and since I couldn't say the usual "Greg just paged me" or "I'm needed in the lab", I was forced to hash things out. Sitting with my back leaning against the inside wall, I tried my best to relax as she began. She told me how she felt about me and the problems that my position as superior presented. Until then I'd had no idea of the extent of her emotions, so when she was done it was my turn, so to speak...and boy, did I ever. I told her that I did, in fact, have similar feelings for her but as she'd said, my position over her was a problem.

In the end, we'd been rescued the following day and the evidence having been collected as best we could, we returned to the lab where I sit now, watching, wishing and wanting to explore the depths of my feelings for her. But in the foreseeable future that day will never come. So I sit, semi-content to watch her live her life without me in it and hopes that our experience will enlighten her to the difficulties of our being involved in a non-work capacity.

There she goes, down the hall, around the corner and out of my sight...and life.


	2. POVSara

POV-Sara Sidle ------------------------------------------------------------ 

It was a hard decision, I know, but it had to be done and he certainly wasn't going to be the one to do it, so I just beat him to the punch. A few weeks back we were caught at a scene and we couldn't do our jobs, collecting evidence, so we was and talked. It was then and there that I realized that he would never change. No matter how much time I'd give him, how much space I'd allowed him or times I've given him a clear shot at asking me out he's always shut himself in his office and buried himself in paperwork like he is now.

This is my last day here at the Las Vegas Lab and as I look out the corner of my eye as I pass his office I can tell he'd been looking at me...why, I don't know. Its not as if he'd ever do anything about those feelings he says he's got for me. No, he'll just sit in his office and fester until its time to hand out slips and after this case, this last case of mine I'm gone. A few months back I put in a transfer to Washington DC and was accepted.  
Needless to say, Grissom was none too pleased, ranting about how every time things get tough I run away. Well,  
he's right...in a way.

Things here, at the lab, have really turned to crap since I got here five years ago. Really, the only friend I've made is Jim, but he's got his life and though I know he'd like me to stay, I cant; not for me, not just for him and not for my sanity. There was once a time when I thought he might change, that he might realize what he's missing while he's got his nose buried in all types books of his, but evidently I was wrong.. He neither wants nor needs ms, so I'm outta here.

I'm going to miss everyone...Warrick, Nick like my big brother), Greg (like my little annoying, but cute brother) , hell, I might even miss Catherine if she weren't so self absorbed. I'll miss my man in ballistics, Bobby D. and as much as I hate to admit it, I think I might even miss Ecklie...sick, isn't it?

Today I'm just gonna do my job and when shift is over I'll be gone. There are a few people that I'll keep in touch with...Jim, Nick and Greg, but for the others , we were never really all that close.

So as I walk these halls for the last time I take everything in. I memorize the way Grissom's office is set up, I memorize the way Greg works with his loud music and I'll miss the playful banter that Nick and I sheared. But down the corridor and around the corner and into the break room.


	3. POVGreg

POV-Greg

------------------------------------------------

I can't believe she's leaving...I'll never see her again. When I wake up in the morning she's the first thing I think about and the last when my head hits the pillow. I'll never see her bright and brilliant smile. I'll never see her pacing back and forth in my lab waiting for the printer to spit something out and I'll never smell her sweet smell again...like oranges and a hint of mango, maybe.

I know we're not that close, she being in the field all the time, but I like to think that we're on very good terms with one another and its because of this that I'm so bummed to hear of her leaving. I think I was the last to find out, which sucks since it seems that that's always the case...first to report (save for Catherine) and last to know.

We went out once, you know. Not on a date, mind you, at least not for her, but here are the elements. We met up at this little place on Trop and while she had her Hail Caesar salad I ordered something vegetarian out of courtesy. We shared a plate of eggplant parmesan, which was a lot and when we were done we drove to Lake Meade with a six pack and watched the sunset over the lake. I know that for her it was just a friendly outing during which she vented about Grissom and told me she was leaving, but for me it was much more...so much more. I actually felt as though we'd connected on some level. But all that's gone now...gone to be replaced by someone who isn't Sara. Maybe some other female team member will take her place in the lab, but no one could ever take her place in my heart.


	4. POVNick

POV-Nick -------------------------------------- 

I'll admit in he beginning I was a little threatened, maybe even a little resentful. Here was this new girl, hand picked by Grissom to replace a fallen colleague. Granted I never knew Holly, but I didn't like the idea of new blood, so to speak. But as time went on I realized that she was as brilliant as she was beautiful. Damn, she was a knock-out. But all that aside, after a few weeks of her being here we got to know each other better. Grissom was right to call her out.

We had a playful banter between she and I, but when we were on a case she was all business, no bullshit. I have to give her credit where credit is due...she IS the job. In and out. Get the evidence, catalog it, interpret it and close the case. Like I said, she IS the job.

I'll miss her. I'll miss the way she would just pop out of nowhere and sneak up behind you, scaring the living daylights out of you. I'll miss the way she frustrated Grissom...so cute. He'd say something seemingly innocuous and she'd come back with a comment that would just leave him with his mouth hanging open, speechless. it's a shame they never got together...they might have even been good for each other...at one time anyway. But now all they do is argue. More often than not their heated conversations leave him dumbfounded, trying to figure out what he'd said or done wrong and her storming from the office, lab or other location.

She's spirited, to say the very least. I remember Brass telling me about when he, Grissom and Sara had gone to Scott Shelton's apartment on a warrant and the way she'd confronted the man. She was all up in his face and damn near picked a fight with him. But she never backed down, not for an instant. That's what I loved about her, her spirit. If she knew something she knew it and wouldn't let up until her point was made.

Wherever she goes, Los Angeles or Washington DC, I know she'll do well. She's one of those people that you can drop in the middle of nowhere and they'll flourish.

I hope wherever she winds up, she finds what she's been looking for and I'm greatly sorrowed that she couldn't find it here.


	5. POVWarrick

POV-Warrick ----------------------------------------- 

Ok, our relationship was stressed from the get go, her having been brought in by Grissom to investigate me and my gambling habits. At first sight she was cocky, maybe a bit too much so, but very capable. Her tenacity in my case was worthy of applause, but not by me. I'll admit that I really didn't like her at all, but as time went by and we got to know each other I began to understand and even like her.

I like to think of her and other colleagues as family members, so that would make her my little sister, I guess. I've got her back and I know she's got mine. It took a bit of time for us to get on good terms but once we were we were gold.

I'll admit that I'd contemplated asking her out on more than one occasion, but given her luck in the "lovin'" department I decided not to. After all that Hank business and her long running thing with Grissom I figured I'd forget about it and if she wanted, come to me...which she never did.

I remember during the Debbie Marlin case, when Griss found that Sara clone in the bathroom, I could tell by the look on his face that something was up. Later I went to the morgue to see the vic and I was shocked to see how much she resembled Sara. For a long moment, as I stared down at Ms. Marlin, I saw Sara. It scared me, to be completely honest. I had this image in my head that it was Sara on that slab and not Debbie Marlin. I never realized, until then, how much Sara meant to me...to all of us. The buzz around the lab was impossible to avoid, but when I heard that Sara had been down there to print the young woman her reaction was vague, detached.

Ever since then she'd been almost distant with a lot of us. Maybe that was the turning point in her life that made her start thinking about change. Standing in the hall outside the observation room, where she was watching Grissom and Dr. Lurie, I could see through the crack in the door, her expression at Griss's soliloquy. After that she was never the same.

Though in the beginning I didn't care for her much, now I'm truly sad to see her go. ...my little sister is leaving home for, hopefully, bigger and better things. Damn, I'm really gonna miss her.


	6. POVCatherine

POV-Catherine ---------------------------------------------- 

Truth be told, I was never a big fan of Sara. I always thought her a bit whiny, needy and clingy, but maybe that's just me. From the moment she walked in the lab all eyes were on her. What was it about her that made all the men in the immediate area go bananas? I mean, lets look at the facts, shall we? She's too tall, too skinny, she's got that gap between her front teeth, her hair has a mind of it's own, she wears too much make-up and she's defiant to a fault. I will say this, though, she's great at what she does.

I never liked what she did to Gil, though. But then there may have been a bit from both sides on that business. She was a bit too forward and he, as we all know, is about as outgoing as a hermit crab. The two of them as a romantic unit...not a chance. But for whatever reasons they were obviously attracted to each other. But Grissom, being how he is, he'd never make the first move. However, Sara being who she is, probably said or did something and just plain scared him off, which isn't all that hard to do.

Though my feelings for her run on the cold side, I'll repeat my previous statement that she's great at what she does. I mean, if you need someone to stay up for a week straight, she's your girl. If you need imaginative thinking, she's your girl, and if you need someone put in their place she's your girl.

I can't say whether or not I'll miss her when she's gone off to wherever, but I know that a lot of people here will.


	7. POVBrass

POV-Brass

------------------------------------------

I was the first to find out that she was leaving, but I don't believe she meant for it to be that way...just happenstance. We all had gone out for supper and after everyone had left their money for the check and left, it was just she and I left at the table. We sat and talked over several glasses of a nice red wine and after about an hour she spilled. She said she was unhappy and wanted more out of life than to be at the beckoned call of an impossible to please reluctant authoritarian.

Deciding that we'd had quite enough to drink, I paid the bill and we walked the strip to sober up a bit. She said that she'd requested and had been granted a transfer to another department and was to leave us in two week's time. I tried, Lord knows I tried to stop her leaving but she wasn't to be dissuaded. A bit unsteady on her feet, she slid her arm through mine and took my hand in hers. I stopped at this contact and looked over at her. Raising her hand to rest her open palm on my face, she told me that I was her best friend here in Vegas and that she'd never forget me.

I've always had feelings for her, maybe stronger than they should have been, but they were there regardless. I knew she didn't share my feelings so I stood back and watched as she got her heart tromped on repeatedly...first by that Hank guy, secondly by some physics professor at LVU and lastly by Gil. I knew that if she'd have just given me the chance I could have made her happy and in turn, maybe she would have stayed. But I kept my feelings and thoughts in check tried to put her out of my mind in that respect. But then and there, as we walked the strip and still feeling the alcohol somewhat, I told her how I felt. She said it was sweet of me but that her mind had already been made up and there was no point in trying to keep her here.

After a couple of hours wandering, we walked back to the lab and I drove her home. Entering her apartment all that was there was her bed and a phone by the bedside table. She was still a bit wobbly, so I put her to bed and that's when she grabbed my arm, asking me to stay with her until she fell off. I took off my jacket and sat in bed beside her. All the while as I watched her sleep I tried to think of anything I might be able to do or say that might make her stay but came up empty.

When I woke I was alone, save for a note scribbled on a piece of paper on the bedside table beside me. Unfolding it, I read it.

"Jim, I want to thank you for your invaluable friendship, counsel and support these past five years. You'll never know how much it has meant to me. Out of all the lab guys you were the only one I ever felt that I could confide in completely, and for that I am truly thankful. By the time you've read this I'll be well on my way to my new position but I'll always have the memories of you and I as well as the others to keep my heart warm. When I've settled in I'll be in contact, but until then I'll be adjusting. Thank you for everything. Much Love and Complete Respect, Sara."

She was gone. She never did get back in touch with me or anyone else for that matter, but I'll always have the memories of our last night together as a reminder of how much she meant to me and how much I missed her...and still miss her.


End file.
